Spinel The Unappreciative
by AnimeCreep
Summary: Keroberos has been feeling lonely for the past year, and hasn't been acting himself lately he's had only one person on his mind, Spinel Sun Sakura sets a party for Keroberos a reunion of the whole gang including Spinel, what happens if Spinel just doesn't get the message? Will the two become a pair read to find out SuppixKero


I haven't written a fanfic in a long time plus I haven't seen too many SuppixKero fanfics so I can't just make this a one shot deal. So enjoy.

Kero: Oh come on dont make a freaking Yaoi pair of me and suppi plus I thought you were straight! Yaoi fanfics are always unrealistic!

Me: not for this one You've been looking too much into the Nelvana Dub too much in the original there were a lot of homosexual moments, and relationship so really a KeroxSuppie is not all that unbelievable. :3 Also can't I like a yaoi pair? Im not making it M rated or lemon Im not a furry nor do I like yiff so yea that doesn't apply to me. who knows maybe Suppie does like you :3

Kero: Oh come on! Suppi back me up!

Spinel: *trying to keep a straight face, but blushes deep red.*

Kero: O_O ….

* * *

Kero's POV

* * *

It's been a year since Suppi left, without anything to do involving magical events or issues it's been very quiet here. I barely had a social life since I had to keep myself hidden I talked to Touya a couple of times along with Yukito but I still had to hide from Sakura's father so Touya also has been helping with that. The mirror card loves to talk to him a lot I don't know why though. Ever since then my life has only been playing video games, eat sweets and sleep. I even miss the brat. But before I had met Suppi there was an elephant in the room that I just felt awkward about, I'm the only non-human being in the group. I couldn't say I had a love life neither well I don't think I was intended to love. But then again Yukito became Touya's boyfriend which shocked me entirely even Yue his other self felt the same as Yukito. I wonder now am I capable of love? my heart felt like it was racing a couple of times ever since I met Suppi but I'm not sure it was so faint. Is it because were the only one of our kind? or is it because of him being him, I mean like were totally opposite! I mean if there were others like us would I not feel this way? Too many questions in my head! I just wish I could see Suppi one more time. I look out in the window and imagine Suppi is right by my side everyday. "Kero I'm going to go shopping do you want any sweets?" Sakura asks me. "No, not today Sakura." I replied. "Hmm? this is the 3rd time this week, is something the matter? You haven't even touched your video games." Sakura asked. I didn't feel inclined to keep it hidden like most people cause I don't have that much of a social life I almost forgot how to get embarrassed, plus I trust Sakura so I'll just go tell her. "Well it's just ever since Suppi left, I've been feeling very lonely and, I can't really get out of the house most of the clow cards can't even speak and your brother obliviously pretends I'm a stuffed toy and go finds a local dog and throw me like a dog toy, plus he draws on my face, other than him it's been lonely." I explained. "I'm sorry Kero, I didn't think about how you would feel after the ordeal was over with, you know I saved up on my allowance and it's the summer right now, so just for you we'll go to a hotel for 1 week and I could invite Li, Meiling, Tomoya, Yukito, Eriol, and everyone else and Suppi, cause I think you really like him as a friend, like me and Tomoyo." Sakura smiled. I kind of blushed a little when she mentioned Suppi, but.. I was excited. "How did you get the money!? what chores have you been doing!?" I asked. "Well thats for me to know and for you to figure out." She teased. "I'll go call everyone right now!" Sakura insisted. I just couldn't help but feel overjoyed, I think I should gather my thoughts and figure what to say to Suppi… well… I don't know who the best person is to talk to because if it is love it'll be awkward since were both guys and um… I should just think.

Spinel's POV

* * *

It's been so quiet ever since we left Japan, I was so glad that all the clow cards have been transformed into Sakura cards now we can rest easy, along with everyone else on this planet. My entire life ever since then felt great now that I can just place my eyes on a book and enjoy every word passing by my eyes, I was reading a book called "the lover's mind" it was about a man who loved a woman very much he attempts to catch her heart with romantic offers. Some of which were very silly that I couldn't help but just laugh at, despite that I hoped he would have won the girl, however the girl was oblivious of it to the very end, which had lead to the hero's depression and eternal loneliness it was so sad, I just couldn't help but hate her for her hubris and being unappreciative. He has overcome many obstacles to satisfy her just to get rejected. It aches my heart. I put the book down having not finished it yet, and then Master Eriol calls me to the living room. "Spinel please come here you too Ruby I have something I want to talk to you about." He yelled. I went to the room and layed down on the couch to listen. Ruby showed up and sat next to me. "Hey Suppi! outta the books?" She said. "Yes, and I was enjoying it thank you very much!" I replied. "Settle down everyone I need to tell you all something." Eriol said. "Sakura has invited us to go to Japan next week she paid for our tickets, we'll be staying there for a week, it's a get together and party. We'll do a lot of activities." Eriol smiled. "Oh yeaa! A party time to let loose! too much classy stuff here in England ya know?" She said. I just sighed wanting to stay and read where it was quiet. "Must I go Eriol?" I complained. "Yes especially you, and I'm not doing this on my own accord Keroberos has been really wanting to see you he's been very lonely since we left. In fact it's because of him were having this get together, since were not in any mission you can enjoy all the sweets you want." Eriol laughed. I blushed away and replied. "Fine I'll go…" this was like a nightmare for me, I know I don't like sweets cause of what it does to me, but essentially I do like sweets so that isn't the reason why I don't want to go. It's because he's so loud and annoying, he just won't stop. But why didn't I object to going? I don't know. But one thing is for sure I won't like it.

Kero's POV

* * *

It's been a week later, Li and Meiling are here now while we are waiting at the airport, but we still haven't seen suppi and the gang. I'm hiding right now in Sakura's bag in fact I've been in here for so long I haven't gone to the bathroom in a long time I hope He hurries! My bladder is about to explode! Despite the time I had my emotions are still mixed and unorganized. I did talk to Sakura about how I felt towards Suppi, she doesn't judge me she made a little joke saying 'Wow Clow Reed doesn't want you or Yue to reproduce, does he?'. I actually got embarrassed which then made me feel like my old self again, but I still wanted to see Suppi hopefully he might feel the same.

Spinel's POV

* * *

We had just gotten off the plane, and I must say it was more pleasant arriving in Japan than I thought. We went to go find Sakura and her friends while I was laying in Eriol's bag acting like a stuffed animal and there they were, Sakura and Keroberos in her bag. They decided to chat before leaving, making us stay in the bag which got me rather annoyed. We left thank god and I got out of the bag to stretch. "mmmmm! freedom." I sighed. "Oh hey Spinel there you are. Sorry to keep you waiting, Kero you can come out now." Sakura said. The yellow guardian beast exited the bag with a smile, I could smell the sweets on him. "Yo Suppi! Wassup I missed ya bro!" He bursted out. Already annoyed at his tone, I was still happy to see him, he was like a brother to me. So I shook his hand, then he gave me a hug, I felt his heart racing he must have been doing a lot before I came. Plus he seemed rather chipper so how would he feel lonely I wondered. "So Suppi, are you ready for today?" Kero asked shyly with an attempt at enthusiasm. "What is this nervous? how unlike you." I teased. Keroberos seemed a little unusual I actual want to get this week over with as soon as possible, I just want to read. I sighed and mumbled "I just want to get this week over with."

Kero's Pov

* * *

I looked at Suppi's facial expression he doesn't seem too happy to be here, plus I thought I heard him say 'I just want to get this week over with.' It made me feel upset but, I'll keep trying. "So uh Suppi… I made you a little lunch for you.. oh and no sweets so uh… here you go." I offer the bento lunch box to him I made it the average size for us to eat, so he doesn't eat too much I made Tamagoyaki, Onigiri and some toriyaki. "Thank you." Spinel said. he has a bite of the food eating it he seemed to enjoy it. "How is it?" I asked. "It's okay.." He says. I was a little disappointed but I know I need to keep trying, am I trying too hard? … No it isn't that obvious yet. By the time he finished his lunch we were already at the hotel via bus. Does Suppi really hate me? I flew over to Eriol for a little chat I thought maybe I didn't know Suppi as well as I thought I did so why not ask his master? "Hey Eriol? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Yes what is it Keroberos?" He asked. "Well…. what kind of things that I can offer would interest Suppi?" I asked. "Hmmm well he really likes books in fact one of his favorites was 'The Fault in our Stars' it's about…" Eriol explained to Keroberos. "Wow what a sad story….. well thank you Eriol." I flew off to Suppie and had a little chat. "Oh hey Suppie, say have you read The fault in our stars?" I asked. "Since when have you been a bookworm? … well who is your favorite character?" He asked. I didn't know the names oh crap is he on to me?! "Um… Katniss?" I said. Spinel looks away angry while I flew off. I blew it I totally know it! I rub my head in distress not knowing what to do. "Having trouble? Keroberos?" Eriol asked. "I just… I don't know.." I said. I feel like Eriol would know how I am feeling exactly because he has Clow Reed's memories but I don't know if Clow Reed would control our emotions he intended for Yue to fall in love with Sakura but now he's with Touya. "Well Keroberos may I ask why you wanted to be with Spinel? After all he brushed you off as an annoyance what's so special about him?" Eriol Asked in concern. "Well I uh.." I hesitate. "If Spinel gives you a hard time again please let me know I will ground him." Eriol says. Hahaha that's funny Suppi being grounded like a little kid that sounds … rather cute. But I guess Clow Reed didn't control our emotions which I'm glad for, but now I need to get Suppi to notice me. "Uh sure.." I replied.

* * *

And that concludes for the first Chapter of Spinel the Unappreciative

Kero: Please just end it now! Come on! I don't wanna be paired with him just friends please!

Me: Idk if Suppi thinks the same :D

Spinel: ...Keroberos... *blushing mad hard* 3 I uh um...

Kero: :( ... I don't feel the same way but this is hard I don't wanna hurt him u.u

Me: D:


End file.
